Just Friends
by Sir Caderousse
Summary: Sirius Black has been fond of one of his best friends Remus Lupin since last Christmas. The rest of the Marauders seem completely oblivious to this... until the morning after they arrive for their fifth year at Hogwarts. Sirius/Remus (CHAPTER *6* IS UP!)
1. Trainride

Just Friends  
by Mad Amecom (Emilys Remedy)  
  
It was about five minutes until 11:00 at Platform 9 3/4, which meant it was only a few minutes until the train took off for it's journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A large crowd hurried around in beside the train, mothers hugging their children while fathers pointed out the time, smaller kids being shoved aside while still waving to their parents, panicking teenagers realizing they left their wireless at home. But all of this was normal to the ginger haired, golden eyed lad stepping into the cart. For this was his fifth year of going to Hogwarts. He was thin and a bit wiry, but good looking, none the less. He walked all the way to the back of the train when he heard someone shout "Oi! Remy! In here!" He cocked his head to the side and sitting in the cart was three young men his age.  
"Hey, Remus! How did the summer treat you?" asked the jet-black haired boy.  
"Pretty good," stated Remus, "And you, James?"  
"Real good. Sirius and I snuck into a girl's cabin at a muggle camp! It was the coolest thing, Rem! We stayed around long enough to see them undress!" James grinned evilly as he elbowed the raven haired Sirus sitting beside him. Remus frowned at them. Sirius crossed his arms.  
"You bribed me to come with you, remember? And the girls heard you panting before they even had their tops half way off." He spat. "Jeez, why even mention that caper. Look, Peter's red in the face with us just talking about it."  
"I a-am not!" Peter, a round faced blonde lad yelled.  
"But why did he have to bribe-" Remus started but was cut off by Sirius hurling himself at Peter. He pinned the squealing piggish Peter to the floor and laughed as James announced another victory for the all powerful Sirius. Remus sat and laughed as he forgot his question and pulled out his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Another average ride to Hogwarts with The Marauders.  
  
Once they arrived at Hogwarts everything preceded normally. Once the Sorting was over the four congradulated the new Gryffindores and feasted on ham and cranberry sauce and all of the wonderfully placed foods that appeared on the table. After everyone ate as much as the possibly could without exploding or vomiting, the classes made their way up to the dormitories while stopping briefly to wave to Nearly Headless Nick. The Marauders made their way up the steps to the room labeled "5th Years". Remus, Peter, and James started unpacking while Sirius laid on his bed and sighed. "Damn. Can you believe we've spent FIVE YEARS together already? It's really... odd." He laughed at himself.  
James nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but we're still best friends! That's all that matters right?" He looked around at the other three. Peter was the only one to have seemed to pay any notice, but giving a thumbs up. Sirius frowned and remained silent and looked over at Remus, who was finishing up unpacking.  
"Right. Friends."  
  
((what do you think? this is my first fanfic in a super long time. i've had a severe case of writer's block. i'm getting over it though. please, don't be soft in reviewing, i want to fix my errors and become the best writer i can be. much thanks)) 


	2. Bedcurtains

Just Friends chapter two: by Mad Amecom (Emilys Remedy)  
  
"Right. Friends." Sirius mumbled to himself grimly.  
"What was that, Sirius?" Remus turned around and looked at him. Sirius merely shook his head and looked out the only window in their dorm. His black hair looked a breath-taking navy blue in the shimmering moonlight and his dark eyes looked full of depth and wonder. But as he let out a long sigh he turned and glimpsed a blushing Remus staring at him, mouth slightly parted.  
"Remy? Why you starin' at me like that?" Sirius questioned him. Remus quickly snapped out of it and averted his honey eyes to the floor.  
"I was staring? I'm sorry, I was, um, I was..." He started blushing more furiously as he stumbled for an excuse.  
'Does Remus fancy me? That look... I know what that look was...' Sirius thought to himself. His eyes widened momentarily and but he quickly blinked the thought out. 'I must be crazy. Remus can't fancy me. He's not gay.' Coming back to reality, he realized that Remus must have quickly said goodnight to everyone and shut the drapings around his bed before Sirius could question him further. He turned to James, "Did you see that?"  
"See what?" James yawned, whilst placing his glasses on his nightstand.  
"The way Remus looked at me, James! You didn't see it?! It was like he was.. fascinated with me or something!" Sirius whispered loudly to James. At that moment Peter jumped on Sirius.  
"Shut it, Sir! Some of us are trying to sleep!" he yelled.  
"Did you see it, Peter? The way Rem looked at me?" Sirius questioned him as he grabbed his collar.  
"What the heck are you talking about, you loony! Do you think Remus is found of you?"  
"Well... I was just..."  
"'Cause that's just plain nasty! Ugh... guys liking other guys... what a crap load of sickos they are. Remus isn't like that. Now I'm going to sleep whether you crack-heads wanna keep talking about homos or not."  
"Jeez, good night to you, too." James said, obviously annoyed at Peter's quiet outburst. "Anyways, Sirius, did he really look at you like that?"  
"Yea..."  
"Maybe you should ask him about it." Sirius frown at James notion, but James just laid his head on his pillow, "Whatever you wanna do, buddy. Goodnight."  
"Yea, goodnight, James."  
  
But Sirius didn't sleep. He sat on his bed, curtains closed, thinking. No one knew, but Sirius had a crush on Remus. He had since last year during Christmas vacation, when they all found out Rem's father had lung cancer. Sirius had found him sitting in the common room, staring blankly into the fireplace, white as chalk dust, while the Christmas feast was going on. "Remus? Are you... going to be alright?" Sirius had asked him. Remus merely tipped his head towards Sirius and he smiled. He said nothing, but smiled. Tears started to stream down his face and Sirius pulled the sobbing youth close. Neither of them said nothing, they both just stood there crying silently, while they embraced each other.  
Nothing was ever mentioned of that day, but Remus was able to recover from the shocking news of his father with the help of his friend Sirius.  
  
"Friend." Sirius spat. He had never loathed such a word in his life. Don't get him wrong, Sirius was the happiest man in the world with Remus as his best friend. But it made him depressed when he was titled Remus's friend. Because that is all they would ever be. Friends. Nothing more than that. And that is something that Sirius couldn't have. He longed to touch those pale, soft lips and embrace them with his own. He longed to caress the small boy's bare back while they lay together in each other's arms. He longed to taste his salty, smooth skin. But most of all, Sirius wanted Remus's love and devotion in return. He knew he'd never be truly happy without a mutual relationship. Sirius let a heavy sigh into his pillow as his heart sank at these thoughts. He pulled his bed curtains open slowly and spied around the room. Peter was snoring , James was muttering something about hexed quill feathers, and there lied Remus. Drawing in slow, deep breathes, as Sirius could hear. He tiptoed over to Remus's closed curtains and slowly parted them. He almost gasped out loud at the sleeping lad's elegant beauty. His sheet covered chest slowly rose up and down in a definite rhythm, reassuring Sirius he was in a deep sleep. 'He'll never know,' he thought to himself, 'I'll be the only one...' He sat on Remus's bed and moved his head lower towards the pale, soft lips that he had always dreamt about... Sirius stared into Remus's face, only inches away when Remus's eyes parted ever-so-slightly. Sirius froze and his eyes widened, 'SHIT!!!' he screamed mentally. Remus merely yawned.  
"Sirius... hah hah." And the half asleep boy slid his arms around the panicking Sirius and pulled him close. "Back to sleep..." Remus yawned and fell back into a deep slumber. And they lied Sirius in Remus's arms. Then he really started mentally panicking. How would James and Peter take it when they found, wait, how would REMUS take it when he found Sirius asleep in his arms. He calmed a bit and began to realized exactly where he was. He was exactly where he's wanted to be since last Christmas. He thought about it for a moment and pulled one arm from Remus's embrace and closed the curtains.  
'Just for tonight.'  
  
((woohoo! i love remus and sirius, don't you? well i'll just assume you do since you're reading this. haha. sorry the first chapter was so short. i wasn't really thinking whilst writing it. thanks Gremlin Raven for reminding me about the slash thing. i'm working as often as i can on this, and appreciate you time. much love)) 


	3. Confessions

Just Friends chapter three: by Mad Amecom  
  
It was a bright, new morning and sunlight poured through the 5th year's dormitory. James arose from his slumber with a yawn. His blue eyes opened and he grabbed for his glasses, stood, and looked around. Peter's bed curtains were still drawn closed, as were Sirius's and Remus's. He tiptoed over to Sirius's bed and ripped open the curtains and jumped on the bed. But there was no Sirius there. "What the? Maybe he went down to breakfast... Wait a second! This is Sirius I'm talking about. He never wakes up this early." James said to himself looking at the clock which showed 6:30 am. "Hey Rem, you awake? Sirius ain't in his bed." He walked over to Remus's bed and parted the curtains, "Rem- WHOA!" There in the bed where Remus Lupin slept lied not only Remus, but Sirius also, and entwined in each others arms!! James quickly slammed the curtains shut and crawled back into his bed. "Too early... m-must be s-s-seeing things." He muttered to himself and drifted back off to sleep.  
  
About a quarter of an hour later Remus stirred a bit. He parted his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes widened in shock... 'WHAT IS SIRIUS DOING IN MY BED? WITH HIS ARMS AROUND ME... AND MY ARMS AROUND HIM!?!' The lad shrieked in his mind. He tried to remember the night before... Sirius had caught him staring at him so he rushed off to bed and fell asleep... 'Augh! Then how is he-" Then he remembered. He had dreamt that he tripped down the steps and kept falling and falling, then Sirius caught him and moved closer to his face... He felt Sirius's breath on his face and all shyness and embarrassment was lost as he whispered his raven haired lover's name and pulled him close and they stayed that way together forever... 'But that was just a dream... This isn't possible.' He pondered for a mere second that Sirius climbed into his bed with him and quickly pushed that out of his mind. 'I'll just have to ask him. Dammit! I can't do it right now. I have to think.' With that, Remus silently slipped out of Sirius's arms. He dressed quickly and then hurried off to early breakfast.  
  
Sirius continued to sleep in Remus's bed until he felt a hard smack on his head (which woke him abruptle). "What the hell!?" he yelled through clenched teeth looking up at the messy haired boy who did it, "What's your fucking problem, James!?"  
"YOU'RE the one with the problem, Mr. Black." James said with a frown. Sirius quickly realized where he was and turned red.  
"Shit. Shit. Shit." He said, covering his head with a sheet.  
"What the hell were you doing in Rem's bed? I thought I was having a dream (or a nightmare) when I woke up early this morning and saw you two..." James trailed off, "J-just explain yourself!" Sirius sighed.  
"Is Peter or Remus around?" he asked.  
"They're down at breakfast. Now SPILL!"  
Sirius unwillingly told James of how Sirius was over at Remus's bed when he woke up and grabbed him and how he couldn't get up without waking him. When he finished he pulled a pillow over his face and groaned. "Right, but why were you over at his bed?" James questioned him again, obviously confused. Sirius paused. Should he tell his best friend James about his love for their other best friend? He'd have to find out sooner or later anyway...  
"James... I think I, I mean, I know I'm..." he stumbled to find the right words but sighed as he found them, "I'm in love with Remus." There was a brief silence but James soon spoke up.  
"Well, I don't think it's weird. I kind of thought so after last night." Another pause. "Were you at his bed just staring at him or... something else." He blushed a little. But Sirius laughed.  
"I was going to kiss him. I thought 'No one'll know!' but then he opened his eyes and smiled... and pulled me close. I was panicking but then I calmed down and just stayed with him, you know?" James smiled a bit and nodded.  
"When are you gonna tell him?"  
"T-tell him?"  
"I mean, he probably already knows, finding you in his bed and all. But down you think you should tell him directly?"  
"I can't! Not now!" James looked at him and he turned away, "But I will soon. Right now, we'll just act as if nothing happened." James frowned.  
"Don't you think he'll say something?"  
"No. I'll tell him... before the third full moon."  
"The third full moon? Sirius, that's Christmas," James lowed his voice a bit, "And when we're suppose to become Animagus." Sirius nodded and grinned.  
"Exactly. Now let's stop talking about all this rubbish and go down to breakfast, I'm starving." Sirius threw on his robes and strode out of their dorm.  
"You'll be starving for a piece of that werewolf before Christmas." James laughed to himself but quickly adjusted himself. "I wonder if Remus feels the same way..."  
"Feels the same way about what?"  
  
((a little cliffhanger. sorta. kinda. well you all can easily guess who walked in on James talking to himself. haha. keep reviewing, thanks for your time, loves!)) 


	4. Underpants?

Just Friends  
chapter four: ...Underpants?  
by Mad Amecom PTE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or anything in here that has to do with Harry Potter. (though I wish I owned Remus *tear*)  
  
Last Chapter Refreshment!: "You'll be starving for a piece of that werewolf before Christmas." James laughed to himself but quickly adjusted himself. "I wonder if Remus feels the same way..."  
"Feels the same way about what?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
James must've jumped three feet into the air. He quickly darted around to see who had snuck up on him whilst he talked to himself. There stood Remus himself along with Peter.  
"Sorry for interrupting that little chat you were having. But I'd like to know what you wonder I feel the same way about, James." Remus pressed further. Peter nodded in agreement.  
"I'd like to know, myself. C'mon, Jamie!" But James had gone white with a combination of shock and fear.  
'Sirius is going to KILL me. He'll stab me with his wand, if he has too! God~, what have I gotten myself into?!' "Uh... the same way about..." His eyes darted around the room and the first thing they landed on were, "Underpants! The same way about underpants!"  
"Underpants, James?" Remus looked severely confused.  
"Um, yeah! Do you like, uh, boxers or briefs better?" James said with a hearty, but painfully forced smile.  
  
Sirius sat at the Gryffindore table in the Great Hall, eating his apple and cinnamon porridge when he heard a great booming voice come from the entrance.  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF I DON'T DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT BEFORE I GET TO IT!!!" All heads turned towards James Potter stomping furiously into the Great Hall. Sirius rushed up to him and pulled him into the hallway.  
"What the hell is your problem?! Running in there like that!" James continued to yell at Sirius.  
"Why did you tell me you got the hots for Remus!! You know I talk to myself! If you weren't my best friend, I would have never-"  
"Whoa! Slow down there, mate. What happened?" James caught his breath and slid to the floor.  
"I was talking to myself in the dorm and I accidentally said 'I wonder if Remus feels the same' and Remus heard me and I was trying to make an excuse and the only thing I could think of was UNDERPANTS."  
"Um... underpants?" Sirius let out a fake laugh. James groaned into his knees.  
"Well, at least know you can know he prefers boxers, opposed to my liking of briefs, for whatever perverted reason you may need that information for."  
  
Though he wouldn't dare admit it, Sirius was actually very happy about the whole "underpants ordeal", as it made things more uncomfortable between Remus and James then Remus and himself. Things did seem to feel a little awkward at times, but as Sirius had predicted, Remus never once brought it up. The two hadn't had a one on one chat in almost a month. O.W.L. exams were to be at the end of the year, and the homework was already starting to pile up. One evening (particularly an evening where he had to write 3 foot long essays in every class), Remus had taken a trip down to study and the library was literally packed. 'Damn.' he thought to himself. Every table had four students (and sometimes an extra that magicked in a chair) which was the limit of space for the amount of books he needed to check up on. Except for one... there sat Sirius with his face on the table, snoring away. Remus noticed there was only one chair left at the table ('So that's where those couple people got their extra chairs.'). He really didn't feel like seeing Sirius alone, but he had no choice with the load of homework he had. He quietly sat down and avoided as much noise so not to wake the sleeping lad. After Remus got all the books he needed, he feared he would have to wake him. His hair was sprawled all over the table where valuable book space sat. Remus poked Sirius and whispered loudly in his ear.  
"Sirius. Oi, Sirius. Get up. I need this table. Sirius!" With that Sirius shot up and looked around groggily.  
"Hua? Rem? Where am I?"  
"In the library, and I have homework to do so I needed you to pick your head up off the table."  
"Oh. I got some homework to do, too. Mind if I share yer books?" Remus desperately wanted to say no to avoid all awkwardness, but he had no legitamate reason to deny him the books. He nodded wearily. Sirius grabbed some parchment and a quill off some other table absent of it's occupiers and grabbed the book nearest to him. The two sat at the table together, yet seperately doing their work for about an hour when Remus found their silence deafening and had to bring up something to converse about. He thought of the train ride to Hogwarts.  
"Hey, Sirius. Remember how James mentioned you guys snuck into an all- girl's cabin, or something?" Sirius looked up from his book.  
"Yeah."  
"You said James had to bribe you to do it."  
"Haha, the bloke was too scared to go alone!"  
"Yeah, but why did he have to bribe you?"  
"I'm not really into girls at the moment, dispite the rumours that circulate about this handsome, charming chap." Sirius smirked.  
"Then what are you into? Boys?" Remus forced a small laugh at what accidentaly came out of his mouth to make it seem a joke.  
"Why do you want to know?" Sirius looked Remus straight in the eye. Remus stopped laughing and looked at him questioningly.  
  
------------------------- Author's Word:  
  
I've changed the format of the story! Feel my wrath! Moohahahaha! Ha. Sorry. Oy~, writing these chapters aren't always as easy as I think it'll be. I've been trying to write at least 1000 words per chapter, but I'm getting worn out easily, with writing these every morning at 3. Aughhhh. Anyways, I'm writing a alternate reality type version of this story with my own characters because Jenna said I should. Thanks for the brilliant idea Jenna! You can view it at:  
  
It's called "A Boy's Love" and instead of Remus and Sirius, there's Eoghan and Rowan. Kinda freaky when I ponder on it, but I'm rambling, so off with you! Much thanks to my reviewers! Keep um' coming, baby! 


	5. KitchenCaper

Just Friends  
chapter five: kitchen-caper  
by Mad Amecom PTE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or anything in here that has to do with Harry Potter. (though I wish I owned Remus *tear*)  
  
Last Chapter Refreshment!:  
"I'm not really into girls at the moment, despite the rumours that circulate about this handsome, charming chap." Sirius smirked.  
"Then what are you into? Boys?" Remus forced a small laugh at what accidentally came out of his mouth to make it seem a joke.  
"Why do you want to know?" Sirius looked Remus straight in the eye. Remus stopped laughing and looked at him questioningly.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Remus looked down at his book, "I was just..." This definitely wasn't good. What did he mean 'Why do you want to know?'. Was he really...  
"Remus, would it change anything if I was into boys?" Sirius pondered, trying to sound casual. Remus shook his head, avoiding eye contact. "Then why worry about crap like this, right? As long as we are together."  
"We?" Whoops. Sirius's turn to slip up.  
"We- as in the Marauders! Hehe, you know, you, James, Peter, and me." Remus eyed him questioningly a bit, but then smiled.  
"You're right, Sirius. As long as we're together. Things have been so awkward the past month. I haven't had a good talk with you in a long time. Want to partner up on the homework?"  
"AH! I thought you would never ask!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms in the air, then receiving quite a few 'shut up!'s.  
  
October had come and gone quite quickly now that Sirius and Remus were talking normally again. The November Hogsmeade trip was the following weekend and James and Sirius were planning some kind of prank.  
"C'mon, guys! Tell us! Me and Remus are dieing to know what you have planned!" Peter begged. Remus sniggered at the pleading lad.  
"Actually, I'm quite busy at the moment and don't really give a damn what they want to do."  
"Busy doing what?" James asked, sounding bored.  
"Busy trying to block Peter's whining out!" James and Sirius laughed. Peter turned up his nose and started working on (long overdue) homework.  
"Well, there is much work to be done. I won't be back until later tonight. Cheerio, mates!" And so Sirius exited the common room, but not before dropping a crumpled piece of paper in Remus's lap. He raised an eyebrow to Sirius before he stepped out of the portrait, but he just winked and shut the portrait behind him. Remus looked around to make sure no one was looking as he uncrumpled the paper and read it. 'Rem, if you wanna know the plan, come to the kitchen at 9:30. Bring the invisibility cape!' Remus stuffed the note in his pocket and checked his watch.  
When 9:30 rolled around Remus asked to borrow the invisibility cape from James, promising to return with pilfered food. He made his journey to the portrait of food, which was also the entrance to the kitchens. He tickled the big green pear and the portrait swung upon (they discovered how to get into the kitchens by accident their second year). "Sirius?" Remus called. In about a split second, fifteen house elves came running up.  
"Ah! 'Tis Mr. Remus Lupin! Mr. Sirius Black, sir, is waiting in back for Mr. Lupin!" A little elf with giant, bulging gray eyes said.  
"Much obliged, Jingle." He made his way the back of the kitchens and there sat Sirius on a counter. Remus smiled, "Hey."  
"Hey. Bring the cape?" Remus stuck out his arm, were he had hung it. "Good. Alright, James didn't want me to tell you until everything was done, but this is just too awesome to hold back." Sirius held up a bottle of gold liquid. "See this? This fine bottle of stuff will make anyone who drinks it's skin turn gold and red striped. James and I made a little bargain with the elves you see. We told them the Marauders would come down to the kitchens ever day for the next two weeks and eat anything they wanted us to, if they put one drop of this on every bit of food that is eaten by the Slytherins on December 1st. Isn't that the most awesome thing we've ever came up with!" Remus looked a little taken back.  
"Wow, that is a really cool prank." he said in awe, "Only one problem. After the two weeks of eating is over we'll all weigh 300 pounds!!!" Sirius's face fell a bit.  
"Yeah, um, I'll be looking for a charm to maybe remove all the food from your stomach." Remus looked unconvinced. "And if that doesn't work we can just make ourselves throw up!" Sirius grinned. Remus tried to look at him sternly, but he just couldn't.  
"Fine." He sighed. "But since you made me come down here just to hear that, let's eat some food." With that finale word, a riot of house elves ran up to the two offering loads of different dishes. They ended up settling on some pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes and started chatting.  
"Remember the sorting feast this year, when James and Peter where fighting over that last chicken leg?" Remus said, mouth full of the sugary sweet cake. Sirius snorted into his juice.  
"That was hilarious! I thought they were going to duel over it! Then that Evans girl had to ruin it by giving James hers."  
"Yea, and then when we came up to the dorms Peter carved 'Snape eats snake dung' onto his head board!" They both were laughing so hard with each other there was crumbs flying everywhere. When they finally stopped laughing, due to their aching stomachs Sirius looked to the floor.  
"Oi, Rem."  
"What?"  
"You never told me why you were staring at me so weird that night." Sirius shifted uncomfortably on the counter top. Remus's cheek turned a funny colour of pink.  
"Well... I..." he stopped and took in a breath, "You promise you won't laugh?"  
"Cross my heart." Sirius said with a smirk.  
"I t-thought you looked really beautiful there in the moonlight." There was an uncomfortable silence that Sirius had to break.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, I always think you look beautiful." Remus looked up from the floor and stared into Sirius's eyes and moved closer. Their faces were so close they were only an a few inches apart, lips almost touching... Unfortunatley, at that moment Jingle the house elf came running up hootin' and hollerin'.  
"Sirius, sir! Remus, sir! Jingle thinks Mr. Filch should be coming this way! Go, you two should!" Remus and Sirius hopped up, threw the invisibility cape and and scrammed. On the way back to the portrait, Remus could swear he heard Sirius muttering something under his breath that sounded something like 'Damn, bastard elf.' and he laughed.  
"Shall we keep tonight from James and Peter, Siri?" Remus asked the fuming young man in front of him.  
"Alright. Qapmoc Atuyp." They had arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"You two are up late." She said sternly as she swung open. They crawled through the portrait hole and walked up to the dorm.  
"I'm tired. Goodnight, Rem." Sirius said yawning.  
"Um, Sirius."  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sirius looked a bit stunned.  
"W-why would you want to do that?"  
"My bed sprung a spring."  
"Where?" Sirius asked, looking over Remus's shoulder. With that, Remus kicked his foot backwards into his mattress as hard as he could. More than a few springs sprung out.  
"There." He replied pointedly and smiled.  
The two removed of their clothing and lay in Sirius's bed, arms around one another, like the first night of the new school term.  
"So much for waiting 'til Christmas." Sirius said to himself with a smile.  
  
------------------------- Author's Word:  
  
I couldn't delay any longer for some Sirius/Remus lovin'. I had to put in SOMETHING, even if it's only them ALMOST kissing. Haha. I was loosin' my mind! I really hated this chapter while I was writing it, but it grew on me by the end. Thanks for your support, guys. Keep on R/R-ing and I'll keep on writing! ^_~ (and to think I almost stopped writing at 300 words!) 


	6. Rainyday Resolutions

Just Friends  
chapter six: Rainy-day Resolutions  
by Mad Amecom PTE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Marauders or anything in here that has to do with Harry Potter. (though I wish I owned Remus *tear*)  
  
Last Chapter Refreshment!:  
The two removed of their clothing and lay in Sirius's bed, arms around one another, like the first night of the new school term.  
"So much for waiting 'til Christmas." Sirius said to himself with a smile.  
  
A/N: Wah~! Let me apologize for calling the invisibility cloak 'the invisibility cape'. I don't know how that came about! Thanks to Happy Llama Mizuki for bringing this to my attention.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sirius awoke to the sound of rain pounding on the cloudy window that he so often stared out of. He squirmed a bit and it took him a bit to realize he was alone in his bed. He pulled open the bed curtains and saw James sitting on his bed fixing up his broom. "Uh... hey James." James looked over to him.  
"Why hello, Mr. Black! Have a good time last night?" he said with a snigger.  
"W-what are you talking about?" Sirius went a bit pink.  
"I saw Rem roll out of your bed this morning, no doubt Peter did, too, you pervert."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's not like we had sex or anything!"  
"Just having a nice snog in bed, then?"  
  
"No! We haven't!"  
"Wait..." James paused and smiled, "You mean, you two went to bed together, but you haven't even kissed yet?"  
"I got two works for you, Jamie. BUGGER OFF." And with that Sirius stomped out the door, quickly followed by a few feminine screams. Back in, he ran. "I, uh, forgot my robes." He quickly threw on an old faded robe, grabbed his Gryffindore scarf, and left once again. The girls who screamed at the sight of the half naked Sirius now scowled at him darkly as he crawled through the portrait hole "Smashing to see you again, girls!" He yelled to them before quickly shutting the portrait hole to shield back all the things thrown at him. As he entered the Great Hall to get his morning porridge, he spotted Peter chatting with Scott Buckingham and decided to find out if he had saw Remus asleep with him. "'Morning to you, Peter... Scott." Scott said nothing. Two years ago, Sirius had stuck a 'Kick Me' sign on Scott's back and then put a permanent sticking charm on it for telling James he stunk at Quidditch. Scott had blabbed to a teacher and he'd gotten a week detention for it. Peter smiled and offered Sirius some oats. 'Phew... he mustn't have saw.' Sirius kindly declined the oats and got his apple and cinnamon porridge to-go. "One more thing before I go, Peter. Have you seen Rem?" Peter thought for a moment and pointed his finger towards a window.  
"I think he went for a stroll outside."  
"In this storm?" Sirius asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Yeah. He had an umbrella 'n all. I think he may be by the greenhouses."  
"Thanks, Pete." Sirius ran out of the Great Hall, wrapping his gold and scarlet scarf around his neck, stopping only when ever he heard the voice of the greasy haired, long nosed, Severus Snape whom was standing next to a body of armour near one of the many exits.  
"Running off to see your boyfriend, Sirius?" he poked at him.  
"Possibly!" he replied smartly with a huge, mischievous grin before dashing off out into the rain. Snape looked thoroughly shocked and walked away convincing himself he imagined what he just heard.  
Out in the rain, Sirius ran around the gigantic school trying to spot Remus and stay under any form of shelter for as long as possible. This wasn't working very well, and after covering the grounds for an hour he decided to take a break and take shelter under the weeping willow tree on the right side of the lake. He ran over the tree and parted its curtain of leaves and found a nice, slightly moist area for him to sit for a while. He removed his scarf and bunched it up to make a seat out of it. He sat and relaxed next to the nice little tree for about fifteen minutes when the heavy rain seemed to die down to a small drizzle. He'd be good to look for Remus again. But as he poked his head out from the weeping willow he heard a voice that sounded like singing. He sat and listened to the lovely voice. He missed the beginning verse, but he could clearly hear,  
  
Between the parted pages And were pressed in love's hot fevered iron Like a striped pair of pants  
  
Sirius laughed a bit and looked to see who was singing. And there passed Remus, who didn't even notice Sirius sticking his head out from behind the willow's curtain of leaves, so he kept on singing.  
  
MacArthur's park is melting in the dark All the sweet green icing flowing down Someone left the cake out in the rain I don't think that I can take it Cause it took so long to bake it And I'll never have that recipe again Oh no...  
  
On that last note Sirius came out of the tree, clapping and applauding. "Bravo, Remy! Bravo!" This had apparently started Remus very much so, as he almost fell on the soggy wet ground when he turned around.  
"Sirius! Y-you heard me?"  
"Yeah, you're great at singing!"  
"You really think so?"  
"Yup. But that song was a little bit weird, with the rained on cake and all."  
"It's called MacArthur's Park, by Richard Harris. The lyrics have their meanings you know. You just have to listen to them to figure the meaning out." They laughed together. "Oh, Sirius! You're soaking wet, you don't even have an umbrella! Here, I'll share mine." As Remus lifted his hand to raise the yellow umbrella above the taller lad's head, Sirius took it into his own. Remus looked at him questioningly.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something, Rem." his eyes were a bit narrowed and his brow a bit furrowed. "What I said last night, about you being beautiful, I meant it."  
"I never doubted it." Remus said to him with a smile.  
"Yes, well, I've been thinking about it for almost a year, you know. And-"  
"It?"  
"You b-being so... lovely." Sirius stuttered as he tried to keep going, but quickly regained his self. "I've been thinking about it for that long! And, Rem, I think... I think I really love you. And if there's any chance of it... I want to know that you love me, too." By then, Sirius was blushing mad and had his face turned away from Remus's, but he quickly turned to look him in the eye again. There they were, face to face, once again. Lips gaining on each other, ever-so-slowly. Sirius looked around a bit. No one was there. No one would interrupt. There was nothing to surprise him! He could just go for it! But before he could, Remus got to him first. Their lips were finally touching, Remus parted his slightly and Sirius's tongue found it's way in, as did Remus's into Sirius's. The two rhythmically devoured each other, minds clear of everything except each other. Sirius's hand had managed to find it's way around Remus's waist, and the two were pulled closely together. There they stood, not aware of anything else in the world, rain pouring down upon them as the yellow umbrella lay forgotten on the ground.  
  
------------------------- Author's Word:  
  
All I have to say is... YEEHAW!!! Haha, actually I have more to say than that. Trying to write this was EXTREMELY hard. Not because of the content, because of my schedule. Yes, my schedule. Every day, I write at the same times. 3am and 12pm. Yester-morning, as you may have noticed, I didn't post a new chapter. That is because I was away at a desolate place that doesn't have access to the internet. But somehow after looking at Sirius/Remus pictures for hours at www.deviantart.com and eating many many pierogies, I managed to come up with this. So, I hope you enjoyed the lasted installment to "Just Friends" or I guess now "No Longer Just Friends"! Bwahaha. More to come soon. 


End file.
